1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for capturing biological tissues, and particularly, to a non-contact cutting device for cutting microbiological cellular tissue, wherein an appropriate impact force or vibration force is applied in a targeted region from up to down by means of a impact bar displacement mechanism such that the captured cell specimens can pass a tissue sampling hole and drop down exactly into a sampling mortar therebelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since no targeted tissue of very high purity can be obtained by traditional cellular tissue cutting using enzymatic method or fluorescence staining agent, different enzyme or fluorescence agent is needed for hybridization with different tissue cells, and for agents that is scarcely used, the agent has usually a high cost or even is unavailable, advanced study can not be carried out further due to low purity of agents used or due to impurities that can not be removed therefrom.
One conventional tissue capturing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,085, “METHOD OF MANUFACTURING CONSUMABLE FOR LASER CAPTURE MICRODISSECTION,” is characterized in that a tailored film was heated to 80°˜90° C. by a IR laser, and after melting a local part, a target tissue was stuck off. Main advantages of its construction comprise: a) a specific method for heating a tailored film, and b) providing of the tailored film. On the other hand, disadvantages of its construction comprise: a) the limitation of the IR heating method being applicable only on a fixed tissue, b) influences on the film by electrostatic force or heating vapor, c) the long pretreatment, d) the fact that only one specimen can be captured once, e) the requirement of preparing a specific film and f) the limitation on the size of tissue removed.
Another conventional tissue capturing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,234, “LASER CELL PURIFICATION SYSTEM,” had a construction characterized in that a target area is labeled through imaging, the unwanted tissue is killed directly, and a specimen slide is removed for examining. The advantage of this device is based on that the unwanted part is killed directly without being captured separately. Main disadvantages of its construction include: a) the area to be processed being too large and hence time-consuming, b) only one specimen being obtainable, and c) contamination of impurity.
Another prior art device and method for tissue capturing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,129, “METHOD AND DEVICE FOR THE CONTACTLESS LASER-ASSISTED MICROINJECTION, SORTION AND PRODUCTION OF BIOLOGICAL OBJECTS GENERATED IN A PLANAR MANNER”. Main features of its construction consisted of: a) movement of the cut target tissue upwardly by a light pressure which is formed by laser till being stuck on a film, and b) self-drop downing of the cellular tissue through gravity. This device had its main advantages as following: a) ability of cutting living tissue, and b) self-drop downing of cellular tissue based on the principle of gravity. However, there are main disadvantages in this construction as: a) more than two kinds of laser sources being needed, b) requirement of the light pressure to overcome the sticking force of the target specimen onto the glass slide, and c) practically, the cut micro-tissue being not able to drop down easily.
Accordingly, the above-mentioned prior arts have many deficiencies, are not of perfect design and need improved at once.
In view of disadvantages derived from the above-described conventional device and method for capturing biological tissues, the inventor of this application had devoted to improve and innovate, and, after an extensive study for many years, has developed successfully the device and method for capturing biological tissue according to the invention.